


The One Where Daichi Gets Kissed in the Rain

by Adaven



Series: The One Where.... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, Confessing is the only way to make things right, Daichi wants Ushijima to talk to him, Fluff, Its just that neither are very good at expressing themselves, M/M, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rare Pairings, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tendou just wants Ushijima to confess already, The rest of the team as well, They all agree Ushijima has been moping in the locker rooms for far too long, Ushijima is worried about his boyfriend, chaotic shiratorizawa, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Really, Daichi should have known something was up from the time stamp. Ushijima never texted during volleyball practice, it just wasn't like him. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), it was very much like a certain scheming redhaired best friend. One who has quite a bit of support when it comes to convincing Shiratorizawa's resident Ace to admit his feelings. And, well, if it just so happens to rain, isn't that all for the better?Interconnected with the two other works in the series, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The One Where.... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969219
Comments: 35
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> How's everyone doing this fine day? Me? I'm doing pretty great, vibing off the cute vibes this chapter gave me so I don't focus on the anxiety of remembering that I have no actual idea how to write romance. With that said, I really hope I did this right? I'd love to know what you think so I can figure out if I should continue this piece into a second chapter or not!

_July 13, 2012_

_6:49 A.M,_

**[Ushijima:] Would you like to go to dinner tonight?**

**[Daichi:] Sure, what time?**

**[Ushijima:] 7? We can meet at Shiratorizawa.**

**[Daichi:] I’ll be there**

The first sign something was off should have been the time stamp on the text that started it all. Ushijima was a creature of habit, his routines so steadfast Daichi had easily picked up the pattern. Wake up at five, jog from five-thirty to six-fifteen, morning practice from six-thirty to eight, class from eight-thirty to three, practice from three-thirty to seven, in bed by eleven. And Daichi could mark each activity by the timestamps of when Ushijima texted him almost every day. 

Asking to hang out wasn’t exactly uncommon for them. Ever since that first face-to-face meeting, the two made a conscious effort to talk with each other, even going so far as to meet up after their team practices. When they’d mentioned their meetings in the Captain group chat it’d been met with blush-worthy comments making Daichi swiftly shove his phone back in his gym bag, hiding his reddening face from his teammates.

It wasn’t like that. They were just friends, good friends even. Maybe they hadn’t been talking for long but there was a level of ease Daichi felt when he was around Ushijima. They just...connected. Nothing more to it, despite what Oikawa insisted.

Nothing more at all.

(Daichi steadfastly ignored the way his heart beat just a little faster when the Ace texted him. How he didn’t blush when similar comments were made about him and anyone else.)

The second sign that something was off should have been when Ushijima didn’t text him the rest of the day. Nothing during his lunch break or between his last class and practice. It wasn’t uncommon for Ushijima to not text him until the evening but usually, when they decided to meet up he’d be more responsive during the day. 

Daichi shrugged, he was probably busy, and boarded the now familiar bus. A low roll of thunder hummed through the air as the doors closed. 

Walking from the bus stop to Shiratorizawa was a quick but draining endeavor, the entire path uphill. He arrived right at seven and leaned against the fence, catching his breath. Practice should be ending soon. Daichi pulled out his phone, checking for a message from Ushijima. The only unread texts were from the Captain’s group chat, Bokuto and Kuroo planning activities for the three of them to do when he came to training camp. Shooting off a quick response reminding the pair they were there for training, not sightseeing, Daichi slid his phone back in his pocket just as the now familiar voice of Tendou Satori wafted through the air. 

“You should just talk to him,” Tendou said, his usual teasing lilt in full swing. Someone else answered, their response not at all what Tendou wanted to hear if his cry of distress was anything to go by. “If you don’t do something soon, I’ll lock you both in a closet and the team will help hold the door shut. Now, what are you going to- oh look the Captain is here. Hi Dadchi!” Tendou called, waving one hand over his head as he and Ushijima walked out of the gates. The third sign that something was off was the Ace’s startled look at Daichi’s appearance and Tendou’s too-wide grin.

“What are you-” Ushijima started but was cut off by Tendou skipping toward Daichi, hooking one arm around his neck and pulling him in close.

“So glad you could make it, Dadchi,” the nickname rolled off Tendou’s tongue too close to Daichi’s ear making him shiver. The red-head just grinned and pulled back a little revealing a very stern looking Ushijima glaring at his best friend. Tendou shrugged off the look and dragged Daichi toward Ushijima, pushing him forward so he nearly stumbled into the Ace’s chest. Strong hands shot out to grip his arms, helping Daichi regain his balance from the sudden movement. 

“Have a great date you two! Let me know if you need anything,” Tendou said as he sauntered back through the school gates, ignoring the twin glares the pair was giving him. Daichi sighed and stepped back from Ushijima, ignoring how his heart raced when the other man’s hands lingered on his exposed skin longer than necessary before falling back to his sides.

“What was that about?” Daichi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two. Ushijima was still staring at the spot Tendou has disappeared, but he turned his focus onto Daichi at the question, confusion softening his features.

“Satori wanted me to go along with one of his plans.”

“Oh? What kind of plan?” Daichi took a few steps from the gate and when Ushijima immediately started to follow him despite the far off look in his eyes, he continued to walk toward their usual diner. 

“He and the team want me to…” he trailed off and Daichi met his gaze. A faint blush colored Ushijima’s cheeks but he turned away so fast, Daichi thought he might have imagined it. “It’s nothing. Just Satori being Satori. Why are you here?” Daichi didn’t let the almost rude way Ushijima asked startle him. 

“You texted me this morning,” he said, pulling out his phone to show the texts. Ushijima frowned.

“I was at practice when this was sent. How…?” His question trailed off and a face of annoyance took the place of confusion. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring down at the phone as realization dawned.

“Satori.” “Tendou.” They said at the same time.

(Elsewhere, Tendou sneezed, startling Goshiki into spilling his water cup all over the dining hall table. The rest of the team, who’d been huddled around the table going over their master plan, were thoroughly soaked by the ordeal.)

“I should’ve noticed the time stamp. If you’re busy tonight I can go…” Daichi said, taking a step back in the direction they’d come. A hand lightly grabbed his arm, pausing his movements. He looked down at the large hand wrapped around his wrist and followed it up to the face of the man holding him. A red blush colored Ushijima’s face, his eyes wide as they stared at their connected limbs. He swallowed and shook his head, stepping back and releasing Daichi.

“I-I’m not busy tonight…” Ushijima said, looking away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Daichi cleared his throat, hoping to distract himself from the gooey feeling in his chest as he looked up at the Ace. 

“Dinner then?” Daichi said, reaching out to tug on Ushijima’s jacket sleeve as he resumed their walk to the diner. Ushijima followed without complaint, easily catching up with his long strides, nodding absentmindedly. Daichi dropped his hand back to his side, fingers curling on the empty space between them.

(They were just friends. Daichi loved that they were friends. He didn’t want anything else, thank you very much Oikawa. Please stop insinuating things that make his heart beat erratically. Ushijima didn’t feel that way and that was okay.)

(It had to be okay.)

Sliding into their usual booth at the diner, the pair grabbed menus despite already knowing what they would order. Allowing an easy silence to blanket their booth, Daichi waited for the other to say something. He seemed distracted tonight and Daichi didn’t want to mess up whatever thought process he was going through. Ushijima would talk when he was ready.

“Have I finally guessed the wrong milkshakes?” Himari grinned as she set down a plain vanilla in front of Ushijima and a choco-vanilla swirl in front of Daichi. She propped her hand on her hip, eyes bright as she looked over the pair of them. 

“Right as always,” Daichi answered, pulling his shake and her gaze toward him, letting Ushijima sip his own drink in peace.

“Are you finally going to order something different on the menu?” She asked, not bothering to take out her notepad.

“I will when you serve a different dish with more food than my usual,” Daichi chuckled. He folded the menu and put it back, Himari rolling her eyes. Without another word, she turned and sauntered back to the kitchen. 

Ushijima put away his own menu and stared at Daichi, frown lines marring his face.

“Do you...How was practice today?” His frown deepened with the first question, his head shaking slightly, then smoothed out into an impassive mask as he continued with the other. Daichi sighed. Something must really be eating away at him. He’d leave it...for now.

“You won’t believe what Tanaka did today…” 

* * *

It was dark when they left the cafe and when Daichi checked his phone, he let out a soft curse at the time. Eight-thirty. The next and last bus of the night would be leaving in thirty minutes. 

“What is it?” Ushijima asked and Daichi showed him the time. “Oh,” he said, realizing the same thing, his soft smile fading away.

“We should make it in plenty of time,” Daichi said, moving forward. It was only a twenty-minute walk if they didn’t get distracted. Ushijima quickly caught up to him, his jacketed arm brushing against Daichi’s bare one, a constant reminder of how close they were. Had he always walked this close? Daichi tried to think past the embarrassing haze of happiness the small contact caused. A drop of rain hitting his nose snapped Daichi out of his thoughts.

Several more drops fell in quick succession until it was a downpour. Yelping at the sudden cold, Daichi reached out and pulled Ushijima with him as he ran for the cover of a nearby tree. Laughter bubbled up in his chest, a deep rumble coming from beside him as they raced for shelter. Hearing that sound made Daichi smile wider, slowing as they made it under the leaves, and he looked up to see a bright smile shining down at him, a light in the dark. His heart pounded erratically as heat burned its way up to his ears. 

They both paused to catch their breath, small chuckles echoing in the space around them when a drop of water made it through the thick canopy. Daichi could feel the heat of another body mere inches from himself, the proximity causing his nerves to skyrocket. A nearby streetlamp gave him just enough light to see Ushijima’s outline but his face was covered in shadows. His soft laughter sent shivers down Daichi’s spine.

Quickly, Daichi pulled out his phone and clicked it on. The faint glow read eight-forty five and Daichi shut it off just as fast when the Ace beside him sobered up at the sight. They needed to get moving again if Daichi wanted to make it to the bus. His alternative was to walk all the way home, something he really didn’t want to do. Yet…

“I...I wanted…” Ushijima started but his voice died in his throat. The almost question from before came back to Daichi as did his resolve to figure out whatever was weighing on Ushijima’s mind.

“You can talk to me you know? We’re friends,” Daichi said, giving the other man his biggest smile for all the good it would do in the dark. Ushijima shifted, his warm body pulling further away.

“Friends….right, it’s just- nevermind. It doesn’t matter,” he huffed. Smile fading away, Daichi crossed his arms. It was rare to see Ushijima flustered. What was up with him?

“Of course it matters-”

“No, it doesn’t. Satori has been getting into my head, that’s it,” Ushijima snapped. Daichi took a step back and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Hurt washed over him, but Daichi knew it was mostly his fault. Ushijima had obviously not wanted to tell him something and he’d tried sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. Sure, he thought maybe they were getting close enough to have more personal conversations, but some things he shouldn’t push. The feeling of minutes slipping away toward his inevitable doom of walking home made him sigh. Daichi shook off his shock and turned. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll just be going then…” Daichi said, voice soft. He walked back out into the rain, shivering as the cold seeped quickly through his thin clothing. After a few steps, he turned, realizing Ushijima wasn’t following him. A lump lodged in his throat. What if he’d messed everything up? No, he couldn’t think that way. He just had to do what he always did, offer advice, and then be there if Ushijima needed help sorting through his emotions. That was what he brought to their friendship and Daichi would be damned if he wasn’t going to give it his all no matter what.

(And he’d do it a thousand times over if it meant he could be near Ushijima just one more time.)

“I know Tendou can be annoying sometimes, but he cares a lot about you and he knows more about people than anyone has a right to. If he’s saying something, maybe you should consider it,” Daichi shrugged, water dripping down his face. The shadowy form of Ushijima didn’t move and Daichi turned back to the street. 

A hand caught his wrist, another gripping his opposite shoulder, and Daichi was being spun around. Lightly chapped lips, damped by the rain, pressed against his own and Daichi forgot how to breathe. 

Heat flooded his body at the same time a shock of ice froze him in place. He couldn’t move, the soft warmth of Ushijima’s lips on him the only real sensation his foggy brain could put together. It was a short kiss, or maybe a very long one, Daichi couldn’t tell. All he knew was Ushijima pulled away too soon. His heart thudded in his chest.

Ushijima opened his eyes, stepping back and releasing Daichi from his hold. His soft smile quickly turned into a frown, his hand coming up to rub at his neck.

“I didn’t...Satori said it was...,” he rushed out and the gears in Daichi’s head finally began to turn, putting together puzzle pieces he hadn’t even known existed for Ushijima before this moment. Did he...like him? The thought sent his brain into a tizzy. He’d never expected the other man to actually return his feelings. This was...this was…

“Sorry…” Ushijima said again, his voice much smaller than usual, snapping Daichi out of his spirling thoughts. Why was he apologizing? Couldn’t he see how happy Daichi was? He froze, or rather his mind froze, finally catching up with what the rest of his body was doing. Which was nothing. Daichi was standing there, unmoving, eyes wide with shock and lips slightly parted as the rain poured down and Ushijima looked more and more downtrodden. 

Oh, this wouldn’t do.

Not letting himself think through his next action, Daichi forced his body forward, one hand grabbing Ushijima’s wrist, the other moving around his back. He leaned up and returned the kiss, warm tingles shooting through his body at the touch. A relieved sigh passed between them. Ushijima’s free arm wrapped tightly around Daichi’s waist, pulling him closer as he bent his head, blocking out the rain and deepening the kiss. It was exhilarating in a way Daichi couldn't even begin to describe. Muscles rippled beneath his fingers as Ushijima held him closer. The feel of his rough lips against Daichi's own sending electric sparks throughout his body. Heat rushed through him as Ushijima pulled back, his warm breath brushing against Daichi’s mouth as they both caught their breath.

“Satori suggested this method of telling you how I feel,” he said, panting slightly.

“Remind me to thank him,” Daichi leaned up as Ushijima nodded, connecting their lips once more. The feeling was like finding water after days in a hot desert, validation for feelings he’d never thought to express for fear of messing up something precious. Who knew the other had felt the same? That this precious thing they shared could blossom into something more. 

(He ignored the whispered version of too many group chat messages floating at the back of his head, most sounding suspiciously like an overly smug Oikawa.)

Ushijima pulled them back under the cover of the tree, never once letting their connection break. Bark scraped against Daichi’s back through his thin shirt as Ushijima’s tongue swiped at his lips, seeking entrance he easily gave. Releasing his hold on Ushijima’s wrist, Daichi looped his arm around the other’s neck, pulling him ever closer. Two strong arms planted themselves against the tree on either side of his head, caging him in. Daichi hummed at the warmth surrounding him from all sides, Ushijima groaning softly in response. 

They broke apart with a gasp, both panting as they sucked in air. 

“You don’t do this with your other friends right?” Ushijima murmured, sending a shiver down Daichi’s spine. He frowned at the man.

“Definitely not,” Ushijima nodded his head. A large raindrop splashed onto his nose but he barely seemed to notice, his attention fully on Daichi. The look only fanned the flames of the heat coiling in his stomach.

“Good because I wish to be...more than friends. If that is what you also desire,” Ushijima panted, resting his forehead against Daichi’s own, his breath hot. Daichi really wished he’d used a word other than desire. It fit all too well for the tight coil twisting his innards. 

“I-” a ding from his phone cut him off, slicing through the heated space between them. The sound of rain falling filtered through his hazy thoughts, the cold air seeping through all his skin not covered by Ushijima’s unfairly large body. Those doses of reality cooled the heat of the moment and Daichi pulled a bit further away, fishing for his phone. Ushijima gave a low, almost inaudible growl at the new distance and Daichi tried to pretend that didn’t do things to him. 

He clicked on the phone and let out a curse.

Eight-fifty nine glared up at him above a message from the Captain’s group chat. Daichi’s head thumped against the tree trunk as he groaned. There was no way he could make it on time. He’d be walking the several miles home in the dark and rain tonight. Despite the bleak future unfurling before him, Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the situation, a pleasant tingle still igniting his lips.

“Ah, that is unfortunate,” Ushijima said, looking down at the time.

“This is your fault you know,” Daichi shot back, no actual heat to his words. Ushijima shrugged, looking entirely unaffected and not at all apologetic about this turn of events. Daichi huffed. “Now I have to walk home.”

Ushijima frowned. “But it’s dark.”

“I know.”

“And raining.”

“I’m well aware.”

“You could get sick.” Daichi sighed and placed one hand against Ushijima’s cheek, melting a little when he leaned into the touch. 

“It’s not like I can stay anywhere around here. I’ll have my phone and I’ll-” he was cut off by another, different sounding ding. His phone buzzed as it powered off, the battery had given up for the day. A sigh was all it got in response.

“You could stay at Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima offered, leaning closer. Daichi blinked owlishly up at him. Visitors were rarely even allowed on campus, he highly doubted the school would just let a strange student stay overnight in the dorms. But before he could answer, Ushijima was pulling out his own phone.

“Satori told me to ask if I needed help with anything. I feel like this is something he would be capable of doing if you want to. It’d...it’d make me feel better if you didn’t walk all the way back to your house in this weather.” Ushijima’s thumb hovered over the call button, his intentions easy to read and highly visible. But he waited, staring at Daichi. Permission, he was waiting for permission to sneak Daichi into his dorm room so the two could spend the night together. No, don’t phrase it like that. He wanted permission to sneak Daichi into his room so Daichi didn’t catch a cold or worse walking the several miles back home. Much better. Daichi felt touched by the concern and found himself giving in far easier than he’d expected to.

“As long as you won’t get in trouble for this,” Daichi said, using his best dad voice. Ushijima nodded and pressed call. Tendou picked up on the second ring.

 _“Soooo how’d it go?”_ Tendou asked and Daichi could imagine the wide grin on the redhead’s face.

“Very well, I was wondering if you knew of a way to get non-students into the dorms without getting caught,” Ushijima said. There was a clatter on the other end, like the phone had been dropped, and multiple unintelligible voices talking over each other. Another commotion and then Tendou was speaking again. 

_“Oh, Ushiwaka, I didn’t know you had it in you.”_ Tendou teased. “ _Meet us at the front gate in five minutes and tell-”_ he was cut off by another commotion, too many voices shouting before the line went dead. Ushijima and Daichi stared at each other for a moment. Then Daichi laughed.

“And you call my team chaotic.” He said, pushing away from the tree, Ushijima moving back.

“No team can compare to yours,” Ushijima leaned down for another swift kiss, pulling back so quickly Daichi huffed in disappointment. He chuckled as their fingers threaded together.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Only for you and your ability to handle them.”

“Hey!” Daichi squawked. 

Ushijima pulled them both back out into the rain before he could protest further. In return, Daichi reached up to press another quick kiss against his lips. Rocking back down on his feet, Daichi grinned at Ushijima’s happily stunned expression before taking off toward the gates, his hand slipping out of the other’s hold. Ushijima let out a surprised shout, running after him with hand outstretched. Their breathless laughter mixing in with the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Daichi missing the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I have returned with another chapter since y'all seemed to like the previous one! I think this might bring the series full circle and answer all the questions people asked in the first one-shot, so I'm not sure what to do after this. If you have any more ideas, I'd love to hear them! Well, I won't hold your attention up here, check out the end for more notes and I hope you enjoy! I'd love to know what you think!

It should come as no surprise, given the nature of his teammates, that sleepovers were a frequent occurrence. The number, location, and people involved varied but by some unspoken agreement most of the team inevitably ended up at Daichi's house at least twice a month.

Daichi would say it's because he had the most space for everyone, or because he was the captain (dad), or any other excuse he could come up with to avoid admitting the one true reason. 

His teammates would tell anyone with half an ear to listen. Unfortunately, Ushijima did not have the number of anyone on Karasuno's team. But it wasn't like he was complaining.

* * *

The rain faded to a slight drizzle as they turned the corner to Shiratorizawa. Daichi was soaked to the bone, even the warm summer breeze felt cool against his skin. But Daichi couldn’t care less for the cold, the hand clasped in his own sent sparks of heat flowing from every bit of touching skin, a constant blush warming him against the chill. He knew a stupid smile was plastered on his face and Tendou would use this as blackmail for quite some time, but it didn’t matter. 

Pure happiness banished the anxious butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The stress of the week seeped away and left him feeling lighter than ever. It was just the two of them. No responsibilities. No rivalry. No nerves. Just them, walking hand in hand in a light drizzle. 

Tendou’s voice shattered the peace as it seemed designed to do and Ushijima sighed. Laughing softly at his boyfriend’s (were they a couple? They hadn’t actually confirmed anything…) expression, Daichi also allowed himself to mourn for the broken quiet. Despite Ushijima insisting his team was made of rational individuals, unlike Daichi’s, the group standing by the gates was definitely made by high schoolers more than happy to help break some rules. Their bright eyes and wide grins all the warning Daichi needed.

A quick headcount revealed all fourteen members of the volleyball team were there. Daichi was impressed that Tendou had managed to gather all of them so quickly. Unless, of course, they’d all been there when he’d received the call. Daichi stifled a laugh at the image of Ushijima being pounced on by his entire team when he got home, all eager to know about his date(?). 

“I’m assuming it went well?” Tendou asked with a raised brow, as they stopped a few feet from the team.

“It did. We were late getting to the bus though, so thank you for helping us.” Ushijima nodded and Daichi could see the disappointment fall over his team at the utter lack of details. He sighed. Whatever scheme Tendou concocted no doubt required all of them to be performing at their best if they wanted to sneak someone past security. While he was sure they were used to their captain’s straight forward answers, they now had someone else far better versed in managing high schoolers. 

Shoving down the stomach butterflies making him vaguely nauseous, Daichi leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Ushijima’s cheek. Facing the team again he smiled.

“It went really well. Now, what’s this plan you have?” His smile widened as the disappointment shifted to shock before grins lit up their faces. Conversation broke out and Daichi swore he saw something pass between the hands of several players. Ushijima, for his part, didn’t seem to notice that his team betted on his love life, his own face too red. 

“Everyone!” Tendou raised his hands, revealing an extra jacket Daichi hadn’t noticed before, instantly grabbing their attention. He looked over his shoulder at the team, expression serious. “Remember, this is what we’ve been training for.” He received everything from determined nods (see: Goshiki) to eye-rolling (see: Semi) but Tendou must have been pleased with what he saw. Turning back to them, Tendou stepped forward and draped the purple jacket over Daichi’s shoulders. His smile widened.

“Captain Crow looks good as an Eagle, don’t you think Ushiwaka?” Tendou asked, stepping back to admire the pair. Daichi rolled his eyes and shoved his arms through the sleeves, thankful for the small bit of warmth the jacket provided. Ushijima did not immediately respond and Daichi looked up to see his gaze elsewhere and jaw clenched. A heavy red blush covered his cheeks. 

“Gonna tell me I should’ve come to Shiratorizawa?” Daichi asked, laughing a little at the perceived insult turned inside joke among the “Captain Squad”.

“You look better in black…” Ushijima said, still not fully looking at Daichi and making his statement a little less believable. Daichi felt a flush burning his own skin. Tendou clapped.

“Now that we got to see that disgusting display, it's game time,” Tendou said and all the teenage excitement in the group disappeared, only to be replaced by pure determination. This was the team that had made it to nationals for the past several years. They swarmed around the pair and Daichi quite suddenly realized that he was shorter than nearly every member of the team. Goshiki stood at his side, Reon in front and Semi behind, the rest of the team filling in the gaps around him until Daichi could barely see out.

They moved as a unit, Tendou taking point as they made their way beyond the gate. Everyone walked in sync, the fluidity only broken by Daichi’s inexperienced movements. Was this how they came onto a court? Controlled, unwavering, a force not stopping for anyone or anything. It was so different from the maelstrom that followed his team with every step they took, yet the determination rolling off them was the same.

Daichi settled into the walk with ease, blending in seamlessly with this team that was so different from his own, yet reminded him so much of them. 

They left the drizzling rain for a cold, air-conditioned building. Daichi shivered and Ushijima’s hand tightened around his own. Around the heads of those around him, Daichi could make out a desk and an older woman watching them.

“Do you know what time it is?” She scolded the moment the door closed behind them. Tendou winced, his beeline for the elevators foiled by the question.

“We’re really sorry Enishi-san, practice ran late,” Tendou lied easily. Enishi-san narrowed her eyes, staring at them all. Daichi moved further behind Reon. The team shifted nervously under her suspicious gaze and Daichi wanted to hit his forehead. Of course, she was suspicious. Nothing was more worrisome than a bunch of quiet, wound up teens. It always spelled disaster. 

Ushijima seemed to be the only one not affected by the woman’s gaze, his stance unshifting, his face impassive. Ok, one person he didn’t have to worry about, but also no use whatsoever. Enishi-san began to stand and Daichi felt the success of this mission waning. With the consequence of failure walking home in the rain, a plan began to form in Daichi’s head. Tendou tried to start walking again but Enishi-san stopped him.

“You know you’re not supposed to practice this late. Students are supposed-” Daichi let the mini-lecture fade out as he tried to remember everything Ushijima ever told him about his teammates. He needed someone in particular if they wanted to play off the current mood correctly. Behind him, Semi huffed and Daichi grinned.

“Play along,” he whispered, locking eyes with the setter. “Well, we wouldn’t be late if Semi could set the ball correctly,” Daichi said, raising his voice but pitching it low so it was hard to tell where it came from by the time it reached the desk. Semi jerked back and for a moment, Daichi worried his volleyball idiots were truly one-of-a-kind. 

“Yeah well, if Goshiki could just receive it wouldn’t have been an issue,” Semi bit back. Goshiki jumped.

“What?!”

“Argue with us,” Daichi whispered, giving the boy a soft smile. He faltered, then his eyes regained their determined fire as everyone started to pick up on Daichi’s plan. Ushijima frowned at the rapidly devolving scene around him.

“Well-well...it’s not my fault you made us have to practice all those serves!” 

“I had to do all those drills because of you.”

“You couldn’t hit anything tonight!”

“Like you couldn’t block?”

Fake arguments (Daichi hoped) broke out among the team. Tendou laughed nervously and looked back at Enishi-san who was already sitting back in her chair. 

“It was a long practice,” he said. The suspicious eyes were gone and Daichi sighed, glad the difference between tension and determination was nearly imperceptible when it came to highly intense teams. If there was one thing adults disliked more than suspiciously quiet teens, it was the headache-inducing arguments they were prone to breaking into. 

“Just don’t stay out so late practicing again,” Enishi-san said, leaning back and waving them through. Tendou nodded and led the still bickering team to the elevator. Seeing as they couldn’t all fit, Tendou shoved Ushijima and Daichi on, Semi and Goshiki getting stuck behind them, and then he pulled himself and Reon on as well before closing the door on their cramped configuration. 

“I can’t believe that worked,” Ushijima said once the elevator started to move. Daichi laughed. 

“What was that Captain Crow?” Tendou asked, peering over Reon’s shoulder.

“You were all so tense, it’s no wonder we were stopped,” Daichi shrugged, shifting further into Ushijima’s side so Goshiki could have a little more breathing space. Ushijima wrapped his arm around Daichi’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“By making us argue?” Goshiki took in a deep breath with the new space. His brows furrowed in a very Ushijima-like fashion and Daichi smiled at the imitation. 

“If my team came into a room half as quiet as we did downstairs, I would know they were up to something.”

“But if they were fake arguing you wouldn’t know?”

“Oh no, I’d know if they were faking it. But trying to stop an argument can lead to a nasty headache if you're not careful. I was banking on Enishi-san not wanting to deal with it.” The elevator doors dinged open and they all spilled out into the hallway, separating a bit to catch their breath. Ushijima’s hold didn’t lessen and Daichi found he was perfectly alright with the development, his own arm snaking around the other’s waist. Tendou smiled at the sight.

“Please teach me your scheming ways, Captain Crow,” Tendou said, folding his hands and bowing. Daichi rolled his eyes at the redhead's antics, letting himself be led down the empty hall. 

“You don’t need any help,” he laughed, Semi and Reon chuckling at Tendou’s wounded expression. They walked in a rough circle, similar to their original formation. Semi and Tendou made small talk with Daichi, while Ushijima and Reon watched on in amusement. A quick glance at Goshiki was enough for Daichi to tell the younger boy was thinking deeply, though he seemed to hold onto every word that was said. Before Daichi could bring it up though, Ushijima was stopping them in front of a plain wooden door and the group was bidding them good night.

The door clicked shut behind them and warm lips were pressed against his once more. Daichi leaned back against the wood, Ushijima pressing against him, and let his breath be taken away. 

However, no amount of body heat or electric sensations could stop the bone-deep chill the rain had left him with. Despite his complete focus on kissing Daichi (something that made his head go a little foggy and urged him to maybe think a little less), Ushijima was also freezing if the cold hands pushing up Daichi’s shirt were any indication.

“Hey, hey,” he caught Ushijima’s face in his hands. Warm chocolate eyes stared down at him with some emotion Daichi couldn’t place but still made him melt inside.

“We need to get changed or we’re both going to catch a cold.” Ushijima huffed, leaning back, eyes never leaving Daichi’s face. Quickly, he kissed his cheek and then stepped back, revealing the rest of the small room. 

Daichi had never been in a dorm before but it was quite similar to what he expected. There were two doors, a sink, a small clothing rack, a dresser, a good-sized desk with a chair, and one bed. A large purple rug covered the tile floor. The decoration was sparse, a few posters of an American volleyball team above the tidy desk and a neatly made purple bedspread. It could have come out of a magazine if not for the collection of plants dotting every available surface. Large, small, leafy, flowering, spiky, Ushijima had them all around his room. 

The only large surface mostly free of plants was his desk. Only three small pots sat next to the stacks of books, each one Daichi vividly remembered having stolen from the diner. After the third time, the plant on their usual table had gone missing the staff must have stopped trying to replace them because there hadn’t been one there in weeks. Honestly, Daichi hadn’t given much thought to them after handing them over. But there they sat looking far healthier than they had the last time he’d seen them. Daichi had to bite his tongue to distract himself from the odd feeling the sight left him with.

“Sawamura,” Ushijima said, his soft voice startling Daichi from his thoughts. Looking up, Daichi saw the other was holding out a set of spare workout gear.

“Daichi, Ushijima, I think we are beyond that kind of formality.” He took the offered clothing. He’d been trying to get Ushijima to use his first name for weeks but the man had stubbornly refused. Trying to correct him was an almost automatic response.

“Toshi,” Ushijima said, gaze flickering up to meet Daichi’s own. The gears in his head ground to a halt as Daichi tried to make sense of the reply.

“Toshi?”

“It’s my dad’s nickname...I’d...like it if you-” oh...Oh. His heart fluttered.

“Toshi then,” Daichi stepped forward and gave Ushiji- Toshi a short, sweet kiss on the lips. A smile, so real and pure it made Daichi’s heart ache just looking at it, spread across his face. Toshi wrapped his arms around Daichi and pulled him into a hug, both leaning their heads against each other’s necks. It was quiet. It was calm. The hot haze from under the tree was gone. But the exhilaration was still there. They held each other just because they could and Daichi found a simple, yet overwhelming comfort at the idea.

In time, the cold became too much for them again and Toshi gestured to the second door near the sink as the bathroom where Daichi could change clothes. Slipping into the other room, Daichi leaned against the door with a sigh, letting one hand run through his hair. 

Who would have thought this was how today would go? If anyone told him all those weeks ago when he and Toshi first met that this was what would happen, he would have sent them to the nurse for a possible concussion. And yet...and yet it was all just unbelievable enough that Daichi knew he never could have dreamed it. Which meant it was all incredibly true. He knew he was smiling like an idiot and if Tendou or any of the other captains saw he’d be teased for weeks. But it didn’t matter, because there was a guy on the other side of the door that made everything worth it.

Hanging his still soaked clothes on an empty wall rack, Daichi slipped into the slightly too big shorts and overly large shirt Toshi provided him. Exiting the bathroom, Daichi froze. Toshi stood with his shirtless back to him as he meticulously watered the plants atop his dresser. His shorts sat low on his waist and every delicate movement rippled through his toned back. Daichi had seen greek statues less perfectly sculpted than the man in front of him. 

And to think Toshi actually liked him back.

Daichi bit his tongue to distract himself from the thoughts the sight sent running through his head, content to just watch the tender display. He moved from the dresser to the desk and Daichi expected him to treat them the same as the others. Instead, Toshi picked up the one closest to his laptop, bringing it closer to the light.

“What’s on the pot?” Daichi asked, breaking the silence. Ushijima startled, head whipping around to look at him with wide eyes. His gaze froze on Daichi, slowly looking him up and down, growing heavier with each passing moment. That definitely wasn’t helping the thoughts. Walking toward him, Daichi tried to focus on the markings decorating the pot. He didn’t remember anything on it when he’d taken it. Had Toshi painted something?

He could hear Toshi gulp when he stopped so their arms brushed, his head snapping forward to focus on the pot as well.

“Tendou painted them. He said their origin was “memorable and adorable” even though he wasn’t there,” Toshi’s hand mimicking air quotes. A tiny painting decorated the outside of the pot, the image one Daichi knew well. It was of the inside of the diner with all the focus on their booth. Two figures, one with olive-colored hair and the other with black were seated, both their faces hidden, though they looked to be in conversation. The plant sat between them, not half-dead as it’d been at the time, but instead vibrant and blooming. Glancing at the other two pots Daichi saw they also had paintings. The middle one was a white eagle and a black crow circling each other in a way reminiscent of yin and yang. The far one had the bus stop at sunset. 

“They’re beautiful,” Daichi said trying to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah, they are,” Toshi breathed and Daichi looked up to see him staring down with those intense eyes of his, sending Daichi’s heart pounding. 

Setting the painted pot back on the desk, Toshi’s hands slowly moved to cup Daichi’s face, their eyes never leaving each other. 

“You didn’t answer me earlier,” Toshi said, resting their foreheads against one another. Daichi frowned.

“What question?”

“If you...if you’d like to be more than friends…” his gaze shifted, muscles tensing ever so slightly. Tilting his head, Daichi kissed the tip of his nose, forcing Toshi’s wide eyes to look back at him. The word slid from his tongue with such ease, Daichi barely knew he’d said it.

“Yes.”

And there it was. That look of wonder and amazement and pure emotion that’d drawn him in their first time at the diner. The openness that nearly overwhelmed him every time they were together. A smile that could light up the darkest nights, leaving Daichi honor-bound to draw it out.

Toshi kissed him and Daichi let his eyes slide shut. It was soft, slow, lacking in the urgency of its predecessors without losing any of the passion. His hands tangled in Daichi’s hair, tilting it back with such care it made his breath catch. Daichi’s own hands slipped around Toshi’s bare torso, looping around his lower back so his fingers could lock, binding them together. Breaking apart to catch their breath, Toshi chuckled.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while,” he murmured in Daichi’s ear causing him to shiver.

“Is that why your team bet on tonight’s outcome?” Toshi jerked back enough to look him in the eyes, brow furrowing. 

“I told them not to…” he sighed. Laughing, Daichi pressed another kiss to his nose then turned to look at the room. A thought had been eating away at him since he saw the available furniture. 

“Where am I going to sleep?” The rug looked comfortable enough and while the idea of sleeping in the bed with Toshi had briefly crossed his mind, Daichi had quickly dubbed it impossible given the size of the mattress. He had a hard time believing it comfortably fit the Ace in front of him, it definitely wouldn’t fit both of them. Especially since Daichi had a habit of running hot when he slept.

“In the bed,” Toshi hummed eyelids beginning to droop as he rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. It’d been a long day.

“We won’t both fit,” he pointed out. Toshi huffed but didn’t refute it.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I’m not going to make you-”

“You get the bed,” he straightened, gaze sharp as Daichi sighed. It was next to useless to argue a point once Toshi made up his mind. 

“Fine, then you get the blanket and pillow, don’t try to argue. I don’t really use blankets anyway.” He could see Toshi opening his mouth and cut him off. They stared at each other, neither willing to back down on their points until Toshi huffed. Smiling, Daichi tugged him closer, leaning up for another kiss.

“Now where were we?”

* * *

Daichi’s eyes flicked open.

Chattering. 

Someone was cold. 

He forced himself upright, body heavy and unresponsive in its half-asleep state. Looking around, Daichi could only make out vague outlines in the dark. Whose house was he at? 

It didn’t matter.

His eyes slid shut as his hand fumbled for whatever he’d been using as a pillow. 

The chattering continued. 

Why wouldn’t his teammates invest in more blankets? They did this every sleepover. Slipping from the bed, Daichi forced his eyes half-open, glazed stare searching for whoever was cold. A large lump in the middle of the floor caught his attention and Daichi sighed.

Really Asahi?

He was used to Hinata and Suga taking advantage of his body heat but Asahi rarely did. All his teammates knew he’d “wake up” if someone sounded cold. It was an ingrained habit from taking care of his sisters for so long. Most just had enough tact to not actively seek him out. 

Oh well, at least he’d get free breakfast in the morning out of it. Daichi dropped the pillow, jacket, shirt...thing on the floor by Asahi’s head, quickly flopping down after it. The Ace reacted instantly to Daichi’s warmth like he always did, shuffling closer and throwing a large arm around him. Resting his head between his own pillow and Asahi’s, Daichi shivered at the cool touch. Asahi’s head rested atop his own, his contented hum bringing a small smile to Daichi’s face before he buried it in the crook of Asahi’s neck.

His eyes began to slip shut of their own accord, a soothing heartbeat helping return his sliver on consciousness to the depths of sleep.

How had he never realized Asahi smelled so good?

* * *

“Shhhh, you’ll wake them up!” A voice cut through the fading edges of unconsciousness, snapping Daichi back into the world of the living. 

“You’re the one making all the sound!” Another voice argued back. Why? Why did he always have to wake up to arguing? Couldn’t his team let him sleep in for once? The person next to him shifted, a small groan of annoyance rumbling in his ear. Laughing softly, Daichi attempted to push himself up, but the person he sleep-decided to cuddle with tightened his hold, whining at the movement. 

“I’m so using this as blackmail,” a third voice said. Oh great. 

Opening his eyes Daichi found himself laying half atop the other person, both of their arms wrapped firmly around his torso. A brief memory of hearing Asahi chattering surfaced in his still foggy head. But...why was he with Asahi? Hadn’t he been with…

Daichi’s eyes shot open, his body jolting up so he could see the face of the man he’d just been laying on. The man he accidentally cuddled. He hadn’t even told him it was a possibility, they’d been too occupied…

His hands came up to cover his burning face as he flopped to the side. They’d been kissing and it’d slipped his mind. And after Ushijima, no Toshi, let him have the bed too. He’d just gone and given it up to sleep on top of the man. His team had found it slightly weird until they realized the benefit, what if Toshi thought it was weird or too much or…

Fingers wrapped around his wrists, pulling down his hands. Warm brown eyes, still hazy with sleep stared lazily down at him.

“Good morning,” Toshi rumbled, kissing his cheek. 

“Morning,” Daichi breathed all his tension fading at the simple act. They smiled at each other and Daichi nearly forgot the voice that had initially awoken him.

“This is soo going in the group chat,” the first voice, which he now recognized as Tendou’s, said. Daichi turned to look at the four Shiratorizawa players standing by the bathroom door. The red-head had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he held up Toshi’s phone, snapping photos of the pair. Daichi groaned.

He would never hear the end of this.

Ushijima laughed at his side.

* * *

(Every photo had been uploaded to the captain’s group chat by the time they’d managed to retrieve the phone, each one saved amidst a multitude of congratulatory messages. Weeks later, after Karasuno learned of their relationship and Suga had finally ceased his questioning, the same set of photos appeared in the Karasuno team group chat.)

(Neither Suga, nor Oikawa, nor Tendou would tell Daichi who orchestrated the spread. He’s still convinced all three of them actively plotted to rile up his team so they were extra exhausting right before his next date with Toshi.)

(Since it ended with him sleeping in his boyfriend’s arms, Daichi will let it slide.)

(This time.)

* * *

_~UshiDai Protection Squad~_

_September 17th, 2012_

_1:27 A.M._

**[Red-Eagle:] Ive got five quality photos Im willing to exchange**

**[Pretty-kawa:] Rating?**

**[Suga-mama:] Context?**

**[Red-Eagle:] 11/10 will rot your teeth**

**[Red-Eagle:] They had a picnic in a park and walked by a pond. Ushiwaka befriended the ducks**

**[Red-Eagle:] Who wants to start tonight’s bidding?**

_Twenty-two people are typing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this continuation and it lived up to any expectations you might have had! As I mentioned above, I don't currently have any other ideas for this series even though I'm really enjoying writing it. So if you have any ideas of something you'd like to see, either related to this series, this pairing, or Haikyuu in general I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Honestly, I'm not super sure if I wrote the Shiratorizawa team well enough. Writing so many people in this chapter was kinda tricky so I'd appreciate any sort of constructive criticism you have! 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'd planned on writing and posting this chapter sooner but then I got a cat. He is the light of my life, cannot do any wrong, but he loves to lay on my computer and beg for attention. I named him Bokuto and it's scary how much the name fits him. If you want pictures, his insta is buisnessman_bo. Thank you for listening to me gush about my cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too tragic! I have 0 idea how to write kissing scenes, or romantic scenes, or dialogue, so basically, this whole thing is me trying to keep with my vibes as I internally scream. I'd love to know what you think so I can decide if this is worth writing another chapter for!


End file.
